


An Estate Affair

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Choi Minho, a promising business student receives a mysterious letter stating that he just inheritated a million dollar island villa from a man he doesn't know. He travels to the island to check out the paradise estate and meet the butler, Lee Taemin. However, things aren't as they seem as the mystery unravels around the late owner, his butler, and his shocking family affairs.





	An Estate Affair

The waves thrashed against the once pure white sands of the island’s beach. Rain pelted the greenery surrounding the white marble villa. Its pitter-pattering tapped against the dirtied windows. This beautiful tropical paradise welcomed the storm. A fitting atmosphere for the somber mood of the home’s occupants. 

Thunder roared and echoed in the distance. Lighting lit up the sky. The rain fell as cold and hard as the tears that fell from Taemin’s hazel eyes. He sat on a plush red velvet ottoman beside his master’s luxury wood post bed. His servant’s outfit wrinkled and dirtied, his long brown hair was tied into a bun with wisps of flyaway strains precariously falling about. 

The humidity within in ornately decorated room stirred the nurses and doctors meandering about to finally take their leave. There was nothing more to be done. 

Then Taemin was left alone, at the bedside of his master. His hands clasping the elders in a desperate plea. Lighting flashed and the old man’s eyes flickered to his young servant with a last spark of defiance. 

“My boy…” He managed to whisper. Taemin squeezed his hand tightly. The tears never ceasing as he scooting closer to the man. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” He gave the youngest the warmest smile his energy could muster as the thunder roared closer. 

“I’m here…” Taemin choked out. His eyes puffy and red as he slid from the ottoman to the velvet duvet. 

“Remember…the…the orchids…” The old man said in a breathy but fatherly tone. Taemin burst into tears as he nodded. The rain started to slam against the window sills and porch doors as the sky turned black. The wind whipped and the leaves of the palms trees blew in every direction. 

“My boy…” Taemin held the old man’s hand as he leaned closer. The man grabbed onto the boy as he breathed his last breath. “I’m…so glad…you’re here.”

The storm broke through. The tropical birds screeched, the wind howled, the thunder and lighting danced, and the waves battered the island’s shore. This beautiful and tropical paradise was witness to more than one devastation that day.

~

“Dear hurry up. You’re going to be late.” My mother impatiently huffed as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. A short, but lean woman, she was strong as she was beautiful; but as all mothers do, she had an overprotective nature that always kicked in at the wrong times. No doubt it was the reason why when I received a letter saying I inherited a fortune complete with my own villa, she went into super-mom mode. My father, being a lawyer, reasoned that the letter was either a prank or a scam. However, when two gentleman in black suits showed up at our door expecting an answer, the phony letter scenario fell to pieces. 

“Just wait a minute!” I yelled in reply.

“The plane won’t wait for you Minho, hurry up!” I sat on my bed, mentally crossing off a checklist of various items I would need to take to my mansion…yes MY mansion. It’s still hard for me to get my head around. Not two weeks ago I was just plain old Choi Minho…now I’m just plain old Choi Minho…the millionaire. 

I stood from my bed and zipped up my bags; grabbing my jacket and the letter that changed my entire life and walked out my bedroom door. My parents were already waiting for me in the foyer. Dad grabbed my bags and took them out to our family car while my mother handed me my passport.

“Now remember dear, call us when you arrive and tell us everything and be sure to drink plenty of clean water.”

“Umma. It’s an island. In the Caribbean. Its surrounded by clean water.” 

“Still. Just be safe. And…sign the agreement will you?”

“Seriously Mom?! I told you, I’m only going there to visit. I don’t even know if I want the villa!” I huffed as I loaded my bags in the car. 

“Think about it son! A place for us to vacation! Who else in Seoul has a island villa all to themselves!” My mother exclaimed excitedly as she adjusted my shirt collar. Considering the length of the plane ride, I decided to wear comfortable jeans, a button up shirt, a pair of black chucks, and my leather jacket. 

“Well…”

“Hush.” 

“I still think there was a mistake.” My father chimed in snidely. We all climbed into our small sedan and off we were to the airport. I slunk lower and lower into my seat as my mother continually chatted about the benefits and prestige it was to have our own island villa. 

As a business student, I really had no interest in being responsible for taking care of a mansion so far from home. Sure, it would be an amazing place to vacation and get away from my parents for a few weeks, but to be honest, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. 

When we finally arrived at the airport, my mother relayed the same comments as before and sent me on my way. I scurried through the airport, going through security and then making my way to my departure gate. 

I didn’t need to wait long before I was called to board the flight from Seoul to The Caribbean. I stuffed my carryon in the overhead compartment and took my seat next to the window. I glanced around and noticed that the plane was hardly full. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Soon the plane was taking off and soaring through the sky. I popped in my earbuds and put my iPod on shuffle as I settled in for the almost 20 hour trip including two layovers.   
I glared out the plane window as my thoughts wandered to what I would find on the island. I had only been to the Caribbean once before for a family vacation thanks to dad’s company. 

I took the inheritance notice out from my jacket pocket and unfolded it. I skimmed over the legal print as I recalled the moment I received the letter. 

“Umma! “Hey Umma!” I called from the foyer. My hair was damp from the fresh rain. I had received a chunky envelop; thinking it was an acceptance letter into a masters of business program, I tore it open hastily. I paused upon reading the cover letter.

“What is it dear?”

“Um, do we know anyone by the name of…Lee…Lee Taeyung?”

“No. Not that I know of…why?”

“Um…I just inherited…his estate.”

My parents thought it was a scam. That was until the executives of the estate came knocking on our door. The living room was in chaos when they explained the details of the Will; that I had received a island villa including millions of dollars in estate funds and anything and everything came came along with it, including a butler who was waiting my arrival. Needless to say my parents were stunned. When we questioned the elder executive about our relation to the late Lee Taeyung, he could only tell us that he was a quirky old millionaire who had no real family of his own. 

“So he just gave away his estate to someone he doesn’t know?” 

I remembered the executive only shrugging his shoulders and telling us that he was an odd fellow, that he had known the family for years and the deceased personally, however many of his actions still remained a mystery to even him. He left after that, giving me detailed instructions on how to proceed with the inheritance forms. 

I had a month to travel to the villa and sign the papers if I wanted to officially inherit the estate, which my parents greatly pressured for. I continued to let my thoughts run wild as I thought of what the villa looked like and all the pleasures of the warm sun, clear waters, and white sandy beaches. Soon the plane had landed and I was off to my first layover, and then my second, until finally I landed at a small airport. 

Soon after retrieving my bags, I stepped out into the blazing heat of the tropical midday sun. I saw a man dressed in kahkai shorts and a flowing white cotton button up shirt waving a sign that read “Choi” in black marker letters. 

“Mr. Choi!” I immediately greeted the man and shook his hand. 

“Minho is fine.” 

“Ah Sir Minho! How was your flight?” He asked in a thick islander accent.

“Again, just Minho. And it was… long.” 

“You must be tired Mr. Minho. Soon we will be at the villa and you can rest.” I rolled my eyes at the address as we continued down the arrival path to where a fleet of buses where awaiting antsy vacationers. I raised my eyebrow as we passed the fleet and came upon a small parking lot. I stopped dead in front of a yellow, rusted, weather torn, three-wheeled taxi cart. The escort took my bags and secured them tightly on the back of the cart before hopping up into the driver seat. 

"Coming Mr. Minho?” He asked with a toothy smile. I sighed as I climbed into the back double cushioned seat.

“How long will it take to get to the villa?” I quipped as we pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Oh not long Sir! It’ll take about 25 minutes to get to the docks, and then we board a ferry which will take us to the outlaying island, that’ll be about….uh, 30 minutes. 

“Oh that’s not too bad.”

“Well Sir we aren’t finished there, then we’ll drive the taxi across the island, for another 15 minutes, then its a short shikara ride downstream until we reach the villa’s bay.”

“Define short.”

“Oh about 45 minutes.” I internally groaned as I settled in for the long and probably boring ride. 

~ 

Boring was certainly not the word to describe the trip. In fact, it was the opposite. Everything caught my eye. I felt like a kitten taking its first whiff of catnip. Everything thrilled and excited me. The sights, the sounds, the colors, the exoticness of it all. 

Once we boarded the ferry, I immediately got to to stretch my legs, but more importantly to run to the rails of the ferry and look deep into the crystal clear waters. My heart began to race when I saw the ocean’s bottom. Large fish of all shapes and colors swam around the boat. Sea turtles and stingrays fluttered about and buried themselves in the gravely sand below. I couldn’t help smile at the beauty of it all. 

“Enjoying yourself?” I heard my escort ask as he slid up beside me. I nodded enthusiastically as I pointed out a large bright yellow fish. He laughed heartily and continued to watch the ocean’s wildlife with me. 

“How long have you lived at the villa?” 

“Oh! I don’t live on the villa, I was just the old man’s transport every now and then when he wanted to come inland.” 

“Oh, so you knew him?” My interest piqued at his statement. 

“A little, he was an odd man, kept to himself mostly, but filthy rich. He helped me start my own fishing business. Nice guy, its a shame he passed.” My escort looked solemn as he continued to watch the fish. “He was so giving, and always gave without a second thought. It was a nice change from his family…” My head popped up at the mention of relatives.

“His family? I thought he didn’t have any next of kin.” He sarcastically chuckled at this.

“Sounds right. His so called family barely ever visited. When they did come, it was all drama and no peace. All they could think about was the wealth they would be entitled to when he died. Which reminds me, forgive my bluntness, but how do you know the late Taeyung?”

I looked down into the water as I whispered my answer. “I don’t. i’ve never even heard of him. I’m just a business student who ended up with his fortune.” Suddenly my escort howled with laughter. I jumped back in surprise at a reaction I certainly wasn’t expecting. 

“That sounds like him! That old man always kept us on our toes. Well enjoy it son! Better to give it to a nice young kid like you than have it in the hands of those greedy bastard!” I smiled at the sentiment. 

“So what can you tell me about the villa? What does it look like? How big is it?” 

“Its beautiful, all white marble sitting on the outskirts of a white sandy beach. Palm trees and flowers as far as the eye can see! You’ll love it. I’m sure Taemin would be happy to show you around so you won’t get lost on your first day like I did.” 

“Taemin?” 

“Oh yeah. Taemin was the old man’s butler and right hand employee. Cute young thing if you ask me. But if anyone knew Taeyung best, its Taemin.” 

“Hm. I guess I look forward to meeting him.” I sighed contently. Well, at least I won’t be staying at the villa alone. 

~ 

We left the ferry and traveled south until we reached a second dock that held our small red roofed shikara boat. The boat was bigger than others tethered to the old wooden pier and looked as if it had just received a fresh coat of paint. My escort untied my bags from the back of the taxi and stowed them away in the biggest compartment he could find. Once done, he helped me into the rocking vessel before releasing the tether and setting sail down the long and winding river.

The rivers water was also clear, however it lacked the large sting-rays and giant sea turtles. Instead these fish were smaller and blended in with the mud colored riverbed. A cool breeze blew the palm trees above us and for the first time since my journey began, I felt at peace. The sand bars rose and sank as we passed, tropical birds sat in the trees singing songs of the island. 

I looked over the side of the shikara and gently dipped my hand into the slow moving stream. The water was warmer than I expected as tiny fish swarm around my submersed fingers. I learned back in my chair and let my hand float along the rivers surface. I inhaled deeply and let the sweet scents of tropical fruit and aromatic flowers invade my senses. Suddenly I could see why the old man moved here. The calm, quiet, and peace of it all made the hustle and bustle of Seoul look like never ending rat-race of NOPE. 

I smiled thinking about how happy my parents would be if they found out I was enjoying myself. My father hunched over his small cubicle desk in his loud and overcrowded office building. My mother, fiercely chatting up customers in her sleek and chic upscale boutique, desperate to make the next hundred dollar sale. 

All too soon we arrived at the drop off point. My escort tied the shikara to one of the large wooden docks and helped me off the boat. I looked around the gorgeous island as he retrieved my bags. 

“The villa is just up this path Mr. Choi, please follow me. Taemin should be expecting us.” I nodded, completely ignoring the address as I followed him down the long path towards the mansion. In an effort to keep up with him, I tried to take in as much as possible while keeping up with his pace as we walked through the jungle like terrain. 

Suddenly, we came upon a large clearing and my eyes widened at the heavenly sight before me. The mansion stood proud, white and shining, and simply beautiful. The house itself was carved out of pure white marble in a old fashioned style that reminded me of old english mansions in London. There was a stone path and led up to the house’s stairs. Planters of every shape and size that sat atop smaller pillars were filled with every flower imaginable. The grounds surrounding the house were well groomed and adorned with tropical plants and trees. 

The front of the mansion looked like The White House. Marble steps climbed up both sides of the outdoor foyer. The tiles shined as if they had just been polished. Tall stone pillars were illuminated by a large four tiered chandler. The front door was open, and there in the threshold was a young man in a butlers uniform, his hair tied back in a loose bun and his gloved hands clasped tightly in front of him. His petite stature and baby like facial features made him appear no older than 18. 

My escort and I ascended the marble stairs. I didn’t notice the young man until my bags were unceremoniously dropped at his feet. His brown eyes flickered down at my bags and then up at me and I could have sworn I saw a hint of disgust. However, he simply bowed deeply and introduced himself.

“Welcome Mr. Choi, to White Isle Manor. I’m the manors butler. If there is anything you need please ask.” I couldn’t help but heard the cold and distance in his tone and manner of speaking —as if he was on some far off island instead of me. 

“Um. Thank you but Minho is fine.” The butler turned to my companion and thanked him for his services. I managed to tip the man before he hustled off back to his boat. He would be back in three weeks time to pick me up, unless I requested to be picked up earlier. 

I turned back to the butler who was struggling with my bags. “Here! Let me get that.” I was surprised when he held a hand up and continued to pick up the bags. Without saying a word he entered the mansion. I followed him and was taken aback at the ornateness of it all. 

“Please follow me, less you wish to get lost.” He stated flatly. I did as told and came up beside him. He didn’t even glance at me when I asked him his name.

“Lee Taemin.” I asked him how long he had been at the villa.

“My entire life.” 

“Seriously? Since you were little? So I bet you knew the late owner huh?” He didn’t answer that. Instead we continued to walk in silence until we came upon a set of elegantly carved wooden double doors. 

“This is your room Sir.” He stated as he pushed the doors open to reveal a charming bedroom chamber, complete with wood post bed, white linens, a writing desk, an attached king side bathroom, and glass patio doors that led to what appeared to be a garden terrance. He gingerly set my bags down at the foot of my bed and immediately turned for the door. 

“Wait.” He paused for a moment. “Look, I know you don’t know me from squat, but if its all the same, I’m really sorry about your loss. If there is anything I can do to make it better, please just tell me.” I waited with baited breath and he turned around to finally meet my gaze. I blushed a little at his intense stare.

“Anything?” He whispered. I nodded furiously; this was a start. His gaze remained locked as he whispered his request before fleeing from the room. My eyes widened as I was taken aback from his words.

“Leave.”


End file.
